


How Can They See with Sequins in Their Eyes?

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Put a Spell on You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Keith is a familiar, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance is a witch, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), idk how these tags work but we're going with it, not really stated but implied kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: "You're.. you're telling me to bullshit my exam?" Lance asked, wanting clarification. "Fake it?""How's that saying go?" Keith said, thinking for a moment, "Fake it, 'til you make it?"---Lance is a good witch, but he can't get any of his spells to work. Keith tries to be a good familiar and help him out.





	How Can They See with Sequins in Their Eyes?

Blue eyes were lit by the soft fire as their owner carefully mixed his ingredients. What followed was a loud pop, snap, crackle and a muted boom before the smoke that had once been a pretty shade of green turned an ugly brown, the cool potion within quickly becoming sludge.

"No!"  
"You really suck at this." a voice came from behind the tall, tanned teen. Lance turned his head, his eyes narrowing.  
"I don't need your sass, sass master." he hissed, causing the owner of the voice to let out a humorless huff. A small black cat made it's way over to him, jumping up onto the table next to where the cauldron was, the bell on it's red collar letting off a few soft tings, and peered inside, large purple eyes fixated on the catastrophe. Stranger still were the small, silver rings in it's ears. Even more was when the cat raised it's head and spoke.  
"You almost had it that time, though."  
"Almost isn't good enough!" Lance groaned, carefully scrubbing at his face and crumpled to the ground. "I'm almost eighteen! I shouldn't be this bad at making potions!"  
"And spells."  
"Right."  
"Charms, too!"  
"You're not helping!"  
"You did pretty well when you made dinner last night, if that makes you feel better."

Lance leveled a glare at the cat, who was currently licking at a paw, cleaning itself behind an ear. "You're a fucking riot." he grumbled. "And stop that. I hate talking to you when you're like this." The cat paused it's ministrations before letting out an exasperated sigh. In a blink the cat was gone, sitting on the table instead was a boy roughly Lance's age, milky white skin and jet black hair. The same purple eyes glared back to the witch boy, and one of his black ears twitched, causing the piercings to quietly click together.  
"Happy?" the boy asked, one had raising to absentmindedly flick at the bell around his neck.  
"No." Lance replied, crossing his arms and looked dejectedly at his ruined potion. "Keith, I was trying! You saw me! I followed that recipe to the letter! My mother gave me that recipe!" He began to pace around, running his fingers through short brown hair. Keith, on the other hand, had picked up a book and licked at his fingers for each page he turned, one leg crossed over the other. "I know it works! She's used it! My sisters used it! My aunt used it! My abuela used it! And her abuela and..."  
"You're rambling." Keith chimed in, oh so helpfully, his tail twitching beside him. "We just need to figure out a spell you can do that will really impress them."  
"Mom says I have a lot of magical talent in me!" Lance went on, not hearing Keith, "I should be able to do these spells easy!"  
"You did that illumination spell last week well."  
"I made the house look like a fucking lighthouse Keith!"  
"But you could see, at least." Lance glared at his familiar, who had taken back to looking through the book. "If you have a lot of talent, then we just need to do something big."  
"My exams are next week!" the tan boy said, "How can I pull off something big in a week?!"

 

Keith sighed, sliding a finger in between pages and looked back over to Lance. Lance, the boy he'd been assigned a familiar to since they were both small. He'd practically grown up with Lance; they shared secrets and grew close. Probably closer than a familiar should grow to their companion, but what Lance doesn't know won't hurt him. It's been the once secret Keith has kept. "You don't have to make it big," he said, "you just have to make it look big." the tanned boy narrowed his eyes, silently encouraging him to continue. "Your mom says you have a lot of talent in you," he said, causing Lance to nod, "then you'd have no problems probably preforming a lot of small spells at once."  
"I guess," the witch boy said, "but they're not going to be impressed by small spells. If I fail this exam, then I can't--"  
"If you do the right spells, you could make it look like a big one. Or one really impressive one." The familiar smiled, seeing realization fall across the tanned boy's freckled face. Cute.  
"You're.. you're telling me to bullshit my exam?" Lance asked, wanting clarification. "Fake it?"  
"How's that saying go?" Keith said, thinking for a moment, "Fake it, 'til you make it?" He smirked, watching as Lance just stared.  
"You are a horrible influence." Lance finally said, causing a snort of laughter to pull from Keith. "You're a terrible familiar!"  
"I've been a wonderful familiar." Keith said, bristling slightly. "I recall a time three years ago where I was a damn fine one and--"  
"Nope!" the witch boy said, popping the 'p', "Don't remember!" Of course he remembered, though. He just refused to admit it, since it involved a backfired fire spell, a warehouse full of fireworks and Keith cradling Lance as he hurried the boy back to his house in the hopes of not drawing police attention. Thankfully they didn't, but Lance adamantly refused to ever acknowledge that had ever happened.

Keith had opened the book back up, before sliding off the table, making his way over to Lance, his bell quietly jingling every step or so, "Anyway, look," he said, standing close to the witch boy and pointed out a spell. "According to this, if you could pull off a simple sparkler spell, an illumination spell and a fire spell in the right order you could make it look like this one."  
Lance looked over the spell, frowning slightly, "Do you really think they'll fall for something like that?" he asked after a while. He raised his gaze, azure meeting amethyst, "What if I mess something up?"  
"Don't act like it was a mistake." Keith said, simply, shrugging. "We went to your brother's exam, remember? We saw what they look for when you preform your practical; you just have to be confident." He smiled, gently nudging the book forward until Lance took the hint and took it from him. "They won't expect you to be able to pull off a spell of this level. As long as you get something close they'll be so impressed that they'll pass you!"  
"I can't believe you're encouraging me to bullshit my practical." Lance said, looking down to the spell, raking his eyes over it. Keith was right, though. Three low level spells pulled off at the right time could make it look like this one. It wouldn't be exact, but they'd be able to see something close. Surely they wouldn't be paying that much attention to what the spell was.  
"You're good at pulling off a show," his familiar went on, "If anyone could fake their way through a high level spell it'll be you."  
"Yeah," the witch boy said, his chest puffing out, "I am pretty awesome, huh?"  
"I don't recall saying that," the shorter boy teased, his tail swishing with amusement, "I was implying more that you're good at getting out of trouble, since you're always getting into it."  
"Rude." Lance deflated slightly and stuck out his lower lip in a pout.  
"Let's just start trying to get the timing down right for these spells." Keith said, waving to the book in Lance's hands.  
"Yeah." Lance smiled, "I totally got this!"

 

\-------

 

"I totally don't got this." Lance frowned, dressed to the nines in beautiful cloths of blue and purple, accented with whites. He looked down, wringing his hands as he began to chew on his lip, jumping when he felt warmth brush against his leg. Keith looked up to him, his ears twitching as he sat back on his haunches.  
"You can do this, Lance." he said, "Just remember to play it off. They won't expect you to be able to do such a high level spell, so seeing something that looks close will impress them."  
"Yeah, but what if after doing this they like... put me in advanced classes or something?" the witch boy hissed, fingers beginning to steeple together. "What if all of this backfires on me and they find out what happened?"  
"Then they'll have to be impressed that you had the balls to do it."  
"I could get kicked out of the academy!" his hands found their way to his face, curling into his hair and began to tug. "Mom'll get so mad at me! No one in my family has ever been kicked out of the academy!"  
"Lance..."  
"Oh god, what if she's so mad she kicks me out of the house and cuts me off from the family?! I can't do that, Keith! I can't survive without being able to see my siblings!"  
"Lance, it's..."  
"I'll have to live alone and I won't be able to get a good job. I'll probably work at some godforsaken sub shop or something and barely make enough to survive! Or I'll have to live out on the streets and scrounge for money! Or--"  
"Lance!" the tan boy jumped, finding a pair of hands on his wrists. Looking up, he caught Keith's gaze, gentle but firm. "You're going to be fine." he said, gently.  
"But,"  
"No buts!" his familar said, clicking his tongue, his ears moving slightly, "Lance we've gone over this plenty of times. You just go in, preform those spells and pull off the most amazing show of bravado you can. You'll dazzle them with your Lancey Charm and they'll be so enamoured they won't even notice if you mess up." Lance began to open his mouth, "And you won't mess up!"  
Lance looked into his friend's eyes, before closing his own to take a deep breath. "Right." he let out, "You're right Keith. I can do this. I can pull this off."  
"You can do this, Lance."  
"I can do this." he was beginning to sound more confident. He stood straighter, and began to smooth out his clothing, frowning when his shawl began to cause him trouble. Keith let out a soft chuckle, reaching out to help him adjust it, his fingers brushing along his shoulders a bit longer than they should have, but if Lance noticed he didn't say anything.

"Ready?" Keith asked, his ears twitching when he realized how close their faces were. He felt his face grow hot when Lance leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a quick, chaste kiss. Not... how he expected a first kiss to go, but he wasn't about to complain about that.  
"Time to razzle dazzle!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thought process:  
> "Hey I should make a cute Keith birthday fic for this month!"  
> "Oh wow Lance looked so cute saying Razzle Dazzle in that trailer"  
> "Well I guess I'm going to have to make a klancey Witch AU fic instead"


End file.
